Daytime Shooting Star
by chocoswift
Summary: Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah seorang yang berasal dari perdesaan. Suatu kejadian yang harus memaksanya pindah ke Tokyo dan tinggal bersama pamannya. Apakah yang akan terjadi apabila dia menetap di Tokyo? [DISCONTINUED]
1. Moving Out to Tokyo

**Summary** ** _: Sakura Haruno adalah seorang yang berasal dari perdesaan. Suatu kejadian yang harus memaksanya pindah ke Tokyo dan tinggal bersama pamannya. Apakah yang akan terjadi apabila dia menetap di Tokyo_**.

.

.

Sejak kecil aku selalu bermimpi untuk melihat bintang bintang di langit. Aku tak ingat sejak kapan aku memiliki hobi tersebut. Tapi yang pastinya begitulah, aku sendiri sudah melihat banyak bintang jatuh. Tetapi aku ingin melihat bintang jatuh pada siang hari. Dan sekarang adalah impianku untuk mencari bintang jatuhku.

.

.

.

"Sakura Haruno" kata Yamato-sensei tanpa menoleh kedua matanya dari buku absensi. Ketika sadar kalau nama yang di bilang Sakura Haruno itu tidak menjawab, segera dia menoleh ke kursi tempat duduk.

"Sakura Haruno" katanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan jika siswi bersurai **_pink_** itu tidak tidur atau apalah kerjanya. Dan ternyata ada tempat duduk kosong.

"mungkin dia lagi di atap, sensei " kata seseorang yang berambut ala batok kelapa dan kaos hijau nan ketat. Yap! Anda benar. Dia adalah Rock Lee. Dia sebenarnya suka nya sama Sakura. Tapi... Gengsi. Hah? Cowok kok pada gengsi coba? Ya iya lah gengsi. Pasalnya sakura adalah bunga kelas. Banyak cowok yang suka sama dia ehhh.. tapi malah di tolak semuanya. Duh duh kasian.

Sementara itu, tempat kediaman Sakura Haruno. Terlihat seorang perempuan sekitar 15 tahun berbaring di menatap langit. Perempuan yang mengaku namanya Sakura Haruno menatap langit bosan lalu tiba tiba terdengar orang membuka pintu yang membuat perempuan berambut sepinggang ini tersentak bangun dan melihat siapa yang datang

"oh rupanya kamu, Lee" kata Sakura "ada apa kamu kesini?" tanya sang pemilik rambut sewarna bunga Sakura. Lee tal bisa menjawab, pasalnya dia gugup pas mau berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati. Setelah sekitar 2 menit, barulah dia mengeluarkan kata

"eh.. umm Yamato-sensei mencarimu" kata Lee

Sakura menghela nafas berat

"Halah Biarkan Saja" sahut Sakura malas. Lalu tiba tiba saja bell pulang berbunyi 'RINGGGG'.

" yes akhirnya pulang juga" sahut Sakura. Dia kontan menyambar tasnya

"Sakura-chan, keluargaku ada masak ayam kari kamu mau ikut?' tanya Lee gugup. Sakura baru saja mau bilang 'iya' tapi dia teringat kalo ayahnya baru gajian dan mereka akan makan Sushi.

"maaf Lee, aku akan ada acara" kata pemilik surai merah jambu itu. Terlihat tatapan kecewa dari pemilik rambut hitam.

.

.

.

 **Daytime Shooting Star**

 **Naruto** **** **by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hirunaka No Ryuusei** **** **by Yamamori Mika**

 **Sasusaku & Inosai**

 **Comedy, Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Moving Out to Tokyo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura Haruno, begitulah orang memanggilnya. Dia terlihat sedang terburu-buru. Dia tampak tak sabar untuk melahap makanan yang bernama Sushi tersebut. Dengan langkah terburu-buru dia berjalan menerusuri sawah. Akhirnya, kerja keras jalan kaki membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Begitu masuk rumah dia langsung terburu-buru melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya karena mencium bau khas Sushi dari dapur.

"Ah Sakura, kamu sudah pulang" kata ibu Sakura yang bernama Mebuki Haruno

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia sudah terlalu sibuk menikmati aroma yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu sejak pagi tadi. Memang, ayah Sakura menjanjikan Sushi sebagai makan malam.

Akhirnya juga, saat yang terlah di tunggu telah hadir. Meja yang dipenuhi berbagai macam Sushi, mulai dari Salmon, onigiri, Kerang dan sebagainya. Melihatnya saja pemilik surai merah jambu itu sudah ngences. Karena sudah tidak tahan oleh nafsunya dia pun langsung menyerang makanan itu. Orang orang pasti heran kenapa makan banyak tapi tetap aja kurus. Ya, mungkin udah dari tuhan kali ya. Soalnya Sakura itu cuman 45 kg. Ck..ck...ck kurus banget.

Ketika sedang melahap makanan yang disebut-sebut sebagai Sushi bagaikan seekor monster yang tengah kelaparan, tiba tiba saja ayah Sakura, Kaizaki Haruno membuka mulut.

"Sakura, ayah akan ke Dubai untuk kerja" kata sang kepala rumah tangga Haruno tersebut.

"Sakura sayang, kamu akan pindah ke Tokyo. Tinggal bersama pamanmu" kata Mebuki lembut

Makanan yang ada di mulut Sakura serasa menjadi kerikil dan dia pun tersedak.

"APA!" jerit Sakura

"m-mana bisa!? Kenapa ini bisa tiba tiba!?" tanya Sakura atau lebih tepatnya membentak

.

.

.

Sakura sekarang sudah berada di stasiun kereta api. Dia tengah menatap teman temannya yang tengah mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang menurutnya sedikit... err.. tidak, sangar dramatis. Bayangkan saja. Guy-sensei sampai menangis nangis. Sakura menjadi jijik karena mereka

"Sakuraaaa! Jangan pergii' teriak salah satu temannya

Sakura malu melihat mereka seperti itu

'haiiiyooo' desah sakura dalam hati

.

.

.

Sakura menatap bosan jendela kereta api. Dia terus memikirkan bagaimana dia di Tokyo.

 _Kereta akan berhenti di stasiun Tokyo_

Sakura segera membereskan kopernya dan segera berdiri. Tak lama kemudian, perempuan berambut **_pink_** melihat pintu kereta api sudah membuka pintunya dan dia pun berdesak-desakan keluar bersama para penumpang lainnya.

Sakura menatap sekeliling. Oke! Bagi Sakura ini bukan pemandangan luar biasa. Ini lebih mengarah ke yang namanya mengerikan. Bagaimana tidak? Oke kita uraikan! Satu, kerumunan orang,Sakura tidak terbiasa yang namanya kerumunan, dia kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Kedua, pemandangan yang berbeda, Sakura tidak pernah melihat banyak sekali gedung gedung pencakar langit. Ketiga, banyak orang-orang aneh yang menatapnya.

Dia kemudian mendapat telepon dari pamannya.

"oh ya Sakura, kamu sudah sampai ya?" tanya pamannya yang bernama Sasori

"iya" balas Sakura singkat

"nanti paman jemput ya. Tunggu disana" balas pamannya lalu segera dia menutup telepon.

Setelah Sakura menutup telepon, tiba-tiba dia menyenggol kaki seseorangdan terjatuh. Untung saja pemilik kaki tersebut dengan singap menangkapnya ala gantungan baju dengan tangan kiri Sakura menggantung di tangan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu memakai kacamata dengan **_frame_** hitam. Dia terlihat seperti sekitar 20 tahunan, Sakura tidak bisa menebak berapa umurnya dibalik kacamata besar tersebut

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Pemuda tersebut.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap pemuda tersebut aneh.

"Oh ya, boleh saya bawa kopermu?" kata pemuda tersebut menawarkan diri

"Oh ga usah, aku bisa sendiri" jawab Sakura. Kemudian dia berlari terbirit-birit

'Dasar! Orang aneh' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura Haruno terus saja berlari sampai... DOOM! Dia tak tahu kalo dia dimana

'Mampus gua!' seru Sakura dalam hati

"Idihh! Gara-gara orang aneh itu lah! Kenal aja kaga! Sok akrab!" seru Sakura marah-marah. Dia tak lagi memperdulikan orang orang disekeliling yang sibuk manatapnya.

'Aduh! Pake tersesat segala lagi' umpat Sakura

Sakura kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil menatap anak anak bermain di taman. Semakin lama dia menatap, semakin ngantuk pulak Sakura.

'Masa bodo' kata Sakura dalam hati dan kemudian dia terlelap di bangku taman tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **K-kau kenal dia sasori?**

 **Halo nama saya Sakura Haruno. Saya adalah murid baru disini, Mohon kerja samanya**

 **Pakai aja. Aku ga butuh lagi**

 **Ah! Terima kasih karena sudah pinjem buku kamu.**

 **I Do Not own Anything... not even the story lines. Ini cerita 100% murni punya Yamamori Mika. Saya hanya menulis ulang cerita ini sesuai dengan Hirunaka no Ryuusei.**

 **RnR?**


	2. Entering A New Middle School

Previous **chapter:**

 **"** **Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Pemuda tersebut.**

 **Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap pemuda tersebut aneh.**

 **"** **Oh ya, boleh saya bawa kopermu?" kata pemuda tersebut menawarkan diri**

 **"** **Oh ga usah, aku bisa sendiri" jawab** Sakura. **Kemudian dia berlari terbirit-birit**

 **'** **dasar! Orang aneh' umpat Sakura dalam hati.**

 **Sakura Haruno terus saja berlari sampai... DOOM! Dia tak tahu kalo dia dimana**

 **'** **mampus gua!' seru Sakura dalam hati**

 **"** **Idihh! Gara-gara orang aneh itu lah! Kenal aja kaga! Sok akrab!" seru Sakura marah-marah. Dia tak lagi memperdulikan orang orang disekeliling yang sibuk manatapnya.**

 **'** **Aduh! Pake tersesat segala lagi' umpat Sakura**

 **Sakura kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil menatap anak anak bermain di taman. Semakin lama dia menatap, semakin ngantuk pulak Sakura.**

 **'** **masa bodo' kata Sakura dalam hati dan kemudian dia terlelap di bangku taman tersebut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lembut. Itulah kesan pertama saat Sakura Haruno bangun. Dia mengosok matanya berulang kali untuk melihat lebih jelas alam sekelilingnya. Lalu dia mendengar suara pria itu lagi. Kontan Sakura lagsung berdiri dan melihat pemuda stasiun itu. Ya Sakura takut juga kalo dia bawa di rumahnya jangan-jangan dia di apa apain, hiyyyy! Memikirkannya saja sudah merinding.

"Sakura!" kata pria disamping pemuda stasiun itu.

"Sasori?" tanya Sakura

"iya nak, ini aku Sasori" kata paman Sasori sok dramatis.

Lalu Sakura menoleh ke pria stasiun itu.

"k-kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sakura merinding

"oh dia! Dia adalah Gaara" sambung Sasori

"k-kau kenal dia Sasori!?" teriak Sakura

"iya. Dia temanku" kata Sasori santai

"APAAAA!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daytime Shooting Star**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hirunaka No Ryuusei by Yamamori Mika**

 **Sasusaku & Inosai**

 **Comedy, Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos** **,Gaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **2**

 **Entering A New Middle School**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, tadi kau pingsan di bangku taman. Jadi aku ambil hp kau dan menelepon Sasori ** _-chan_**. Untung Sasori cepat membalasnya. Jadi aku memberitahukan Sasori kalo kau disini." Jelas pemuda aneh itu

Sakura hanya menatap bingung. Dia tak tau harus berkata apa, tetapi yang pasti prespektive Sakura tentang pria ini berubah. Tapi kalo dilihat lihat pria ini tampan juga. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mengubris pemikiran itu.

"Saku ** _-chan_** , makan siang sudah siap" kata Sasori

Sakura segera meniggalkan kamarnya dan turun kebawah. Begitu melihat makanan itu, Sakura langsung ngences.

Sakura menunjuk salah satu kotak yang tergeletak di meja.

"apa ini Banana Cake?" tanyanya

"pertama aku sih memang mau beli yang manis manis. Tapi tengok nih yang murah lah aku beli yang murah saja" kata Gaara

'huh! Dasar pelit' batin Sakura

Dengan memasang wajah 'masa bodo' dia melahap semua makanan dengan cepat tanpa komentar. Lalu, Gaara duduk disampingnya.

"Bagi donk" pitanya

"Enak saja. Ini semua punya ku" kata Sakura sambil mengunyah udang gorengnya

"Dasar pelit" kata Gaara mengejek

"Kau sendiri pelit. Masa kesan pertama beli yang murah" protes Sakura

"Eh! Masi mending dibelikan" protes Gaara balik

Ayah dan Ibu tercinta

Aku tiba di Tokyo dengan selamat Kalian tidak udah mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku disini baik baik saja. Tadi paman Sasori membuatkan aku Sushi, Sushinya enak sekali. Aku bahkan ingin memakannya lagi hehehe...

 **"** lebih baik gak usah kasi tau pas gua pingsan" batin Sakura ketika sedang menulis surat yang akan dikirimkan kepada orang tua nya.

Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat Gaara yang berpamitan. Tiba-tiba Gaara menoleh ke atas seolah tahu bahwa Sakura sedang memerhatikannya.

"Sampai jumpa kun-kun" katanya dari bawah

"Nama yang aneh. Lagipula kun-kun itu nama cowok' batin Sakura.

Malam pun telah berganti pagi. Terihat 2 sosok manusia di gerbang. Salah satunya adalah perempuan yang bersurai **_pink_**. Dia terlihat bete dengan tingkah pamannya yang alay itu.

"Sakura **-chan**. Kalo ada sesuatu paman akan datang" kata Sasori dengan aktingnya yang menyebalkan itu. Apa boleh buat? Sakura hanya bisa mendesah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setelah aku meninggalkan desa ku. Aku semakin mengerti tetang hal hal yang tidak ku ketahui. Makanan yang enak kemanapun engkau pergi. Akan selalu ada singal di telepon. Para penduduknya pun bergaya ala orang barat dan juga kota metropolitan itu rupanya sangat sempit._

.

.

.

"Halo nama saya Sakura Haruno. Saya adalah muid baru disini. Mohon kerja samanya" kata Sakura dengan wajah kelam. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia sendiri pun tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus di keluarkan. Pasalnya Sabaku no Gaara adalah gurunya. Hah!? Kok bisa? Mari kita lihat **_flashback_** nya.

Sakura dengan rambut di kepang kembar berjalan menuju ke ruang kelasnya. Dia sepertinya PD aja. Tak sedikit murid murid di Konoha High yang menatapnya aneh.

"kun-kun" terdengar **_familiar_** di telinga Sakura. Dia pun menoleh ke sumber suara

'Murid baru harus melapor ke ruang staff" kata pemilik suara itu.

Sakura yang mulai kenal dengan wajahnya langsung berjengit.

"Apa apaan ini? K-kenapa dengan pakaian kek gitu!?" tanya Sakura heran sekaligus panik

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Aku adalah guru disini" kata Gaara ** _-sensei_**

"K-kau kok bisa santai kali ngomongnya" tanya Sakura semakin panik sekaligus aneh.

"Entahlah yang pasti kamu harus memanggilku sensei karena aku adalah gurumu disini. Jadi bersikaplah lebih sopan" katanya enteng.

Sakura menjadi semakin mual.

"nah, Sakura ** _-chan_** , silahkan duduk di sebelah Sasuke Uchiha" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi pojok dekat jendela.

Sakura berjalan tak semangat ke kursi.

'woah dia mendengarkan musik' batin Sakura. Wajar saja, jarang aja cowok ganteng pake headset di desa, yang ada paling cowok cupu cupu semua. Eh tapi ngomong ngomong kok jadi topiknya ke cowo ganteng yah? **_Anyway_**

Pelajaran Gaara- ** _sensei_** sudah selesai. Tak sedikit kaum Hawa yang disebut sebut sebagai perempuan mendekati Gaara- ** _sensei_** untuk bertanya atau merayu, Sakura tidak tahu. Sementara itu, Sepasang mata Onyx meliriknya dari tadi.

.

.

Sakura Haruno, Wanita paling sial di dunia. Dia mencuci wajahnya sambil mendesah. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tiba tiba...

"Eh... kalian ada obat luka?" tanya salah satu siswi

"Maaf, engga ada?" kata temannya yang satu lagi

Sakura baru saja mau bilang kalo dia ada.

'Kalo aku bilang aju ada mereka pikir aku nguping? Atau aku kasi mereka' pikir Sakura

"Ah! Aku ada" kata Sakura keceplosan

"Benarkah? Pinjem lah" kata siswi tadi.

DING DING DING DING

Terdengar bell berbunyi. Siswi tersebut buru buru lari ke kelas karena takut dihukum guru. Sakura ditinggal sendiri..ck..ck..ck..

.

.

.

"Buka halaman 189" suara Asuma ** _-sensei_** merayap ke ruangan.

'Mampus gua, pada salah susun roster pula tu' desah Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura menyadari dari tadi ada sepasang mata sedang menatapnya dari tadi. Dia segera menoleh ke arah tatapan yang berasal dari anak bermarga Uchiha. Sang bungsu Uchiha langsung menyodorkan buku cetaknya kepada wanita bersurai **_pink_** tersebut. Otak Sakura yang lamban baru saja terkena insiden selanjutnya tanpa menyelesaikan insiden sebelumnya.

"Ah... t-terima kasih" respon Sakura.

Tapi si bungsu Uchiha tidak menjawab, jangankan menjawab menoleh pun tidak. Sakura tadinya kesal sih, tapi apa boleh buat? Dia meminjam bukunya Uchiha ** _-san_**. Dengan enggan dia menarik bukunya hingga tangan mereka hampir bersentuhan.

 **SRAKK**

Sasuke Uchiha langsung melepaskan bukunya.

"Pakai aja, aku uda gak butuh lagi" kata sang bungsu Uchiha.

'Dasar! Seenaknya saja memperlakukanku seperti bakteri!' batin Sakura marah tanpa menunjukan ekspresi marah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang melamun di atap sekolah. Itu menjadi kebiasaan Sakura dari desa. Tiba tiba terdengar suara gesekan pintu.

SREKK

"Hey! Kun-kun, ngapain kamu disini?" tanya sosok pria berambut merah yang berasal dari balik pintu.

"Area ini dilarang untuk siswa, Bagaimana kamu bisa ke sini?" tanya Gaara ** _-sensei_**

"Dari jendela" jawab Sakura enteng.

Ada selang beberapa menit diantara **_awkward silence_** mereka.

"apa berteman itu susah ya?" tiba tiba Sakura membuka suara.

"Hey! Jangan terlalu tegang. Lagian kalian umurnya sama, Jadi interaksilah secara normal" kata Gaara ** _-sensei._**

"Kalo aku adalah seorang murid, dan seseorang bilang kalo dia mau berteman denganku, pasti aku senang" tampah Gaara.

"Oke! Kelas akan segera mulai, balik ke kelasmu sekarang" kata Gaara ** _-sensei_** sambil mengambil rokoknya.

'Dia merokok?' batin Sakura bertanya tanya-yang sebenarnya hanya melirik sebentar aja-

.

.

.

Sakura hendak meletakkan barang bawaanya yang super banyak ke locker miliknya. Dengan malas, siswi berambut **_pink_** itu asal menghempaskan barangnya tanpa menyusunnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu, kebetulan siswa berambul model ala *ehm* pantat ayam *ehm* juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dilakukan Sakura. Kebetulan melihatnya, Sakura Haruno langsung menyapa.

"Erm... terima kasih karena sudah meminjamkan bukumu!" sapa Sakura.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **"Hei Sakura! Kamu sudah punya teman?"**

 **"J-jangan sentuh aku!"**

 **"Tolong jadilah temanku"**

 **"Hehe... aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Oh ya! Boleh minta nomor telepon mu?"**

 **"Hehe Dasar bodoh"**

* * *

 **Maaf, chapter 1 salah kasih kategori... makasih buat yang kasi tau.**

 **I Do Not Own the story, not the character or even the story lines. Both, Story and Character belongs to Yamamori Mika and** **Masashi Kishimoto**


	3. Made Some New Friends?

**Previous chapter:**

 **Sakura hendak meletakkan barang bawaanya yang super banyak ke locker miliknya. Dengan malas, siswi berambut** ** _pink_** **itu asal menghempaskan barangnya tanpa menyusunnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu, kebetulan siswa berambul model ala *ehm* pantat ayam *ehm* juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dilakukan Sakura. Kebetulan melihatnya, Sakura Haruno langsung menyapa.**

 **"** **Erm... terima kasih karena sudah meminjamkan bukumu!" sapa Sakura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar hendak duduk di ruang makan-dia mengikuti aroma masakan-. Dia sepertinya sudah siap menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pamannya tentang hari pertama sekolah. Hei! Bukannya orang dewasa selalu begitu, pas hari pertama pasti dilontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Hei Sakura! Kamu sudah punya teman?" tanya Sasori sambil memasak.

"Ummm sudah" kata Sakura yang juga sebenarnya gak yakin kalo si dingin Uchiha itu mau berteman dengannya.

"Hahaha! Bagus lah. Ngomong ngomong temanmu itu cewek apa cowok?" tanya Sasori.

"Cowok!" balas Sakura malas

"C-cowok!?" kata Sasori terkejut

.

.

.

 **Daytime Shooting Star**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hirunaka No Ryuusei by Yamamori Mika**

 **Sasusaku & Inosai**

 **Comedy, Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Made Some New Friends?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya:

Sasuke menatap gadis **_pink_** itu lalu mengabil bukunya. Sasuke tidak membalas Sakura dan langsung meninggalkan tempat locker. Lantas, Sakura Haruno yang paling benci kalo dia di abaikan, apalagi si Sasuke Uchiha ini adalah target korban teman masa depan. Sakura refleks menangkap tangan Sasuke.

 **BLUSH**

Semburat warna merah muncul di wajah Sasuke. Sakura melihat nya dengan heran "ada apa sih ni orang?" batin Sakura

"J-jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Sasuke kesal dan segara dia hempaskan tangan untuk melepaskan diri dari Sakura

Sakura melongo. Segara, sergaian jahil membentuk di bibir Sakura. Tangannya atau lebih tepatnya jari dengan cepat menyentuh tangan, bahu, punggung sampe wajah Sasuke yang dinginnya luar biasa menjadi merah padam dan badannya gemetaran.

'Dasar cewek berengsek!' batin Sasuke kesal.

'Woah, pantas dia dingin, dia malu sih' batin Sakura jahil.

"Dasar berengsek! Akan ku bunuh kau jika kau berani membeberkan insiden ini!' kata Sasuke marah sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya

" Baiklah kalo begitu, aku tak akan membeberkan masalah ini tapi" kata Sakura setengah.

"Tolong jadilah temanku" sambung Sakura to-the-point.

"Hey! Kenapa aku harus jadi temanmu!?"

"Karena aku gak punya teman"

"Apa!? Emang gak ada orang lain yang pantas kau jadikan korban!"

"Ayolah! Aku ini bukan monster, gak akan ku makan kau"

"Tak mau! Kata katamu gak akan membuatku—" kata kata Sasuke terpotong ketika melihat Sakura mulai mengerakkan jarinya dengan jahil.

"Aku hanya ingin punya teman untuk makan siang" kata Sakura hampir menangis

"Jadi, tolong jadilah temanku" kata Sakura sambil memohon

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjadi temanmu, tapi jika sempat kau bocor, aku akan membunuhmu" ancam Sasuke lalu dia pun pergi.

"o-oke" kata Sakura senang.

 **Kembali ke masa sekarang**

Paman Sasori masih tegang ketika mendengar bahwa di berteman dengan cowok. Hey! Ayolah, biasanya cewek itu adalah makhluk yang paling ramah dan mudah diajak berkawan. Jadi ini femonen langka.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah! Tidak. Karena kamu sekarang tak ada orang tua atau pun teman, plus Sakura ** _-chan_** jarang menunjukan ekspresi. Tapi, sekarang mendengar bahwa Sakura ** _-chan_** sudah ada orang yang bisa diandalkan, setidaknya paman merasa lega"

'Seseorang yang bisa diandalkan? Sesuatu seperti itu aku berpikir tentang dirinya, buka Uchiha ** _-san_** ' batin Sakura

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi kun-kun" sapa Gaara ** _-sensei_**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Sakura

"Entahlah" jawabnya enteng

"Err... sensei ini barang yang ingin kau beli. Aku membelinya" kata salah satu siswa KHS

Dengan cepat Gaara bangun dan menghampiri siswa tersebut.

'Dia tak pernah mengabaikan muridnya. Berbeda dengan Uchiha-san' batin Sakura

Sakura lalu melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke sekolah. Dia sedang berdiri di lockernya untuk merapikan barang-banrang yang kemarin dia asal masukin. Kebetulan atau sial buat Sasuke yang hendak ke lockernya.

"Ah, Sasuke ** _-kun_** ,pagi" sapa Sakura. Tangan Sakura secara refleks hendak menyentuh Sasuke tapi Sakura kalah cepat dengan Sasuke yang sudah duluan menghalang tangan Sakura dengan tas hitam miliknya.

"Hei! Apa kau sudah gila!? Kau lupa perjanjian kemarin!" kata Sasuke marah.

"Hehe. Maaf lupa" jawab Sakura yang membuat Sasuke makin kesal.

"Lupa lupa pantatmu lah! Bukannya aku sudah memperingatkan mu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Hehe.. maaf" kata Sakura yang sepertinya tidak ada unsur penyesalan.

"Tch.. aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau kok takut pada wanita?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan masalahmu! Urus saja masalahmu" balasnya ketus yang dibalas Sakura dengan pukulan tas selempang miliknya.

 **BLAMM**

Pukulan sukses mendarat di punggung Sasuke.

"Hei! Sakit tau!"

"Hei! Aku ini temanmu. Setidaknya beri tahu aku sesuatu!" balas Sakura

"Bukankah kita ini teman! Kita harus membantu satu sama lain" ceramah Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu berkata

"Halah! Nanti saja!" kata Sasuke dan kemudian dia pergi ke kelas

Dari belakang, tenyata ada siswi yang sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Fufu! Kesempatan emas" bisik siswi tersebut.

.

.

.

 **PRITTTT**

Suara peluit pasa saat jam olahraga. Olahraga kali ini adalah voli. Di desa, Sakura sering bermain permainan ini, Cuma saja meraka gak tahu.

"Dimana ya harus aku berdiri?" tanya Sakura kepada siswi itu

"Ah—terserah dimana saja boleh" kata siswi tersebut

'Haruskah kita melempar bola itu kepadanya' bisik salah satu siswa di KHS.

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka berolahraga, bukan?" kata Tenten .

"M-mungk-in i-i-ya" kata Hinata.

"Hey! Hinata kamu gak usah sampe gagap gitu ngomong sama aku, aku kan—" ucapan Tenten tepotong karena ada yang menjerit.

"BOLANYA DATANG!"

"Hey! Tunggu sebe—"

 **DUKK**

Bola sukses di pukul Sakura yang sukses membuat Tenten-dengan mulut terngaga- dan Hinata-dengan mata hampir keluar- takjub. Sakura sukses memukul bola selanjutnya yang datang. Begitu juga seterusnya sampe jam istirahat datang. Murid-murid yang tadinya ragu akan kemampuan Sakura langsung takjub.

"Woah! Gadis kurus itu hebat"

"Iya! Pergerakannya hebat"

"Keren!"

Itulah sejumlah pujian yang ditujukan oleh Sakura. Tapi, Sakura tampaknya tidak tertarik pada pujian tersebut.

"Hei! Nama mu siapa?" tanya Tenten mendekat

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno" jawab Sakura sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk.

"T-tadi itu sangat hebat! Apa kau pernah bermain voli?" tanya Tenten

"Iya sih, tapi aku selalu kalah, aku sering ke sport cantre untuk mempelajari gerakan" jawab Sakura

"WOAH PANTAS SAJA GERAKANMU ITU SANGAT SEMPURNA!" seru Tenten

"Ah—aku tidak sebagus itu" elak Sakura untuk merendahkan diri

"T-tidak, a-a-aku r-rasa Saku ** _-chan_** s-sangat hebat" akhirnya Hinata membuka suara.

'Hari yang sangat beruntung' batin Sakura senang.

.

.

.

Siswi berambut pirang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekolah untuk mencari seseorang. Dan akhirnya di taman, ditemukan sosok yang sedang dicari carinya. Mata biru dan kakinya menuju ke orang tersebut.

"Permisi, kamu Haruno ** _-san_** , bukan?" kata siswi tersebut tersenyum manis. Sakura langsung mengaga. 'Wow! Gadis yang cantik rupanya ada' batin Sakura dengan mulut mengaga lebar.

"Aku adalah teman sekelasmu, Yamanaka Ino. Kamu bisa memangilku Ino" kata siswi pirang tersebut.

'Wow, dia cantik dari sudut pandang manapun' batin Sakura takjub

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke ** _-kun_**. Maaf, mungkin ini terlalu to-the-point tapi aku ijgin berteman dengannya" jelas gadis itu.

"Hehe... aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Oh ya! Boleh minta nomor telepon mu?" kata Ino ramah sekaligus sopan.

"Ah ya! Boleh" kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan Hpnya dari kantong dan memberikannya kepadanya.

"Nah! Sudah selesai" kata gadis itu terseyum manis dan pergi.

'Aku hari ini sangat beruntung' batin Sakura.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat pelarian Yamanaka yaitu toilet wanita. Ino menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Hehe Dasar bodoh" batin Ino sambil tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **"** **Sakura** ** _-chan_** , **apakah kamu ada waktu sekarang?"**

 **"** **HEI! APA APAN KAMU! JANGAN JUAL NAMA AKU DISINI, SIALAN!"**

 **"** **Dia bilang dia bakal nyusul"**

 **"** **Kun-kun, kamu sudah tertipu"**

* * *

 **Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai juga. mohon reviewnya ya!**

 **I do Not Own Any of this. Both, story lines and Character belong to Yamamori Mika and** **Masashi Kishimoto**


	4. Hang Out? Sounds Fun

**Previous Chapter:**

 **"** **Hehe... aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Oh ya! Boleh minta nomor telepon mu?" kata Ino ramah sekaligus sopan.**

 **"** **Ah ya! Boleh" kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan Hpnya dari kantong dan memberikannya kepadanya.**

 **"** **Nah! Sudah selesai" kata gadis itu terseyum manis dan pergi.**

 **'** **Aku hari ini sangat beruntung' batin Sakura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sementara itu di tempat pelarian Yamanaka yaitu toilet wanita. Ino menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Hehe Dasar bodoh" batin Ino sambil tersenyum licik.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang, kita sedang berada di Konoha High School alias KHS. Seperti yang kita lihat, di suatu kelas atau lebih tepatnya kelas 1-6. Terlihat siswi berambut khas bunga sakura sedang duduk melamun, kebiasaan dari desa dibawanya sampai ke kota. Kita tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Tiba-tiba

"Sakura ** _-chan_** , apakah kamu punya waktu?" tanya Ino menghampiri tempat duduk Sakura.

"Iya" balas Sakura

"Kami akan **_hang out_**. Bagaimana kalo besok?" tawar Ino

"Karna besok hari Sabtu, kita akan ke karaoke? Ada tempat Bowling dan Karaoke di dekat stasiun" sambung Ino panjang lebar.

"AKU MAU IKUT!" seru Sakura memberikan persetujuan tanpa berpikir.

"Wah! Baguslah kalo begitu" kata Ino sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Ah! Bisakah kita mengajak Sasuke juga" kata Sakura ceplos.

Sasuke yang baru saja mau pulang-sudah mendekati pintu- langsung melonjak terkejut. Dia memandang Sakura marah.

"Hey! KAMU BARUSAN BILANG APA, BAJINGAN"

"Hey! Jangan panggil aku bajingan, itu kasar. Lagi pula kan lebih bagus kita pergi sama sama"

"HEI APA APAAN KAMU! JANGAN JUAL NAMAKU DISINI, SIALAN!"

Sakura langsung mengangkat tangannya memberikan peringatan 'aku akan menyentuhmu' sedangkan Sasuke memandang Sakura kesal. Sasuke pasrah kemudian dia mengunakan cara lain.

"HEI! NARUTO KAMU MAU IKUT BOWLING" jerit Sasuke kepada sahabat sejak SD.

"Bowling? Mau dong!" balas Naruto senang. Mendengar seruan itu, banyak siswa maupun siswi pun terambung kayak kabel telepon.

"Bowling? Boleh"

"Lagi pula hari Sabtu aku bebas"

"Aku juga mau ikut"

"Ah! Pegi dengan Ino ** _-chan_** "

Dan berbagai sumber kelas menujukan kesetujuan untuk pergi. Sakura memandang mereka aneh sambil ber 'eh' di benaknya.

"Kenapa kita gak pergi Satu kelas saja" kata Ino

.

.

.

 **Daytime Shooting Star**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hirunaka No Ryuusei by Yamamori Mika**

 **Sasusaku & Inosai**

 **Comedy, Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hang Out? Sounds Fun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri berjalan pulang ke rumah. **_Well_** , sepertinya dia tidak menyadari apa yang bakal terjadi.

" ** _Well_** , lihat siapa yang sangat senang karena besok ada acara **_hang out_** " terdengar syara familiar di telinga Sakura yang berasal dari belakang. Gaara ** _-sensei_**

"Emangnya kenapa?" kata Sakura tidak peduli

"Aku dengar kalian ada acara **_hang out_** Sabtu besok, apakah kun-kun ada ikut?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut dan berhenti memanggilku kun-kun" jawab Sakura sekaligus protes.

"Hahahaha" Gaara tertawa tanpa sebab

"Ngapain **_sensei_** ketawa?"

"Gak apa apa" balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

'Dia selalu tampak senang' batin Sakura.

"Aku pamit dulu ya" katanya sambil berlalu.

" ** _Sensei_** gak mau ikut?" tawar Sakura tiba-tiba. Gaara ** _-sensei_** berbalik.

"Woah! Kun-kun mengundang ku" katanya dengan postur tubuh bak wanita yang baru saja di lamar.

"Gak!"

"Maaf, tapi aku besok sibuk" katanya dengan tatapan mata serius tapi lembut. "Lain kali saja" balasnya lagi.

"Huh!? Dasar"

.

.

.

Sakura mendapat pesan dari Yamanaka.

 _Aku akan menunggumu di stasiun kikuyama jam 10 siang. Jangan terlambat ya_

Begitulah isi pesan itu dari Ino ke Sakura. Dengan semangat Sakura langsung pergi ke stasiun untuk ketemuan. Sakura sudah sampe dari jam 9.15 tapi ini sudah jam 10.00

'Mereka kok belum datang ya' batin Sakura heran.

'Aku sudah tanya paman Sasori 7 kali. Pasti tempatnya ini' batin Sakura lagi(?)

Sementara itu di tempat Karaoke, terlihat sudah banyak yang datang. Ada yang enak-enak nyanyi tak peduli orang orang di sekitar pingsan mendengar lagunya, ada juga yang sibuk bowling dan aja juga yang duduk duduk aja(Note: Uchiha Sasuke).

"Eh, Haruno- ** _san_** kok belum sampai ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak mungkin dia tersesat. Tempat ini kan dekat sekolah" sambung Naruto.

"A-a-ada y-y-y-yang tah-hu no-mor t-telepon H-haruno ** _-san_** **"** Hinata lagi lagi gagap karena si Naruto ini lah! Dasar Naruto. Wajahnya merah dan selalu saja menunduk ke bawah tiap kali melihat Naruto ini. Ck..ck...ck.. kasihan.

"Ah mungkin Ino tahu" kata Tenten

"INOO!" jerit Tenten. Merasa namaya di panggil, Ino langsung berbalik ke sumber suara.

"Kamu tahu e-mailnya Haruno-san?" tanya Tenten.

"Dia bilang dia bakal terlambar" kata Ino sambil menutup ponsel **_flip_** miliknya.

Sasuke yang dari tadi cuman duduk duduk saja langsung menggerutu marah ketika mendengar kalo cewek itu bakal terlambat atau malah tidak datang sama sekali?

.

.

.

Sementara itu, pada waktu yang sama. Di Cafe Sasori terlihat sosok pria berumur sekitar 20-an dangan rambut merah sedang mengelap piringnya.

 **KLING**

"Selamat dat- oh rupanya kamu Gaara" kata Sasori begitu menyadari bahwa sosok pelanggan adalah Gaara.

"Hahh! Aku ada rapat. Sekarang aku pesan Nasi goreng" kata Gaara.

"Kun-kun lagi pergi bersama temannya kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Hahaha iya, dia sangat bersemangat sampai sampai dia bertanya padaku 7 kali rute ke stasiun Kikuyama." Jelas Sasori

"Kikuyama? Jauh banget" tanya Gaara heran

"Mana ku tau. Mungkin sana lebih ramai?" kata Sasori tanpa ada rasa curiga.

'Kayaknya ada yang gak beres' batin Gaara gelisah.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk termenung di kursi stasiun Kikuyama. Melamun? Pasti! Sekarang sudah jam 12.25 masih saja semuanya belum datang. . Pikirannya mulai berpikir yang tidak tidak tntang Ino. 'Tidak mungkin Ino berbuat seperti itu' batinnya menepis pikiran itu jauh jauh. Namun, pikiran itu terus saja menghantuinya.

'Ah aku coba telepon Ino' batin Sakura. Dia kemudian mencari kontak Ino dan ketika hendak meneleponnya tapi, hasilnya nihil. Ino menutup teleponnya. Entah sengaja atau enggak yang terdengar malah suara operator bukannya suara Ino. Sakura mendesah panjang.

"Kun-kun disini sendirian?" tanya seseorang tiba tiba. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara yang kepo.

"Mana yang lain?" sambungnya lagi

"Mana ku tahu, aku sudah disini sejak 2 jam yang lalu." Balas Sakura sewot.

"Loh! Masa gak tahu?" tanya Gaara dengan nada sarkistik.

"HAAHH! CEREWET BISA DIEM GAK!?" balas Sakura kesal. Kekmana gak kesal coba, udh tunggu 2 jam bukannya nolong malah tanya tanya kayak interviewer.

"Mungkin salah tempat ketemuan." sambung Gaara.

"Kaga kok! Tempatnya udah bener." balas Sakura sambil menunjukan pesan yang dikirim Ino.

"Hm... tunggu sebentar." kata Gaara sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

 **KRINGG**

"Naruto, ponselmu bunyi tuh" kata salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Naruto langsung melihat ponselnya yang daritadi tergeletak tak berdaya di meja. 'Gaara ** _-sensei_**?' batin Naruto bertanya tanya.

"Halo **_sensei_** "

 _"Hallo Naruto"_

"Ada apa menelepon ku?"

 _"Kamu sekarang ada dimana?"_

"Aku? Sekarang? Aku sama teman teman di stasiun Shuuhei rute 2"

 _"Kalian janjiannya dimana?"_

"Di stasiun Shuuhei"

 _"Jam?"_

"10 siang"

 _"Oh begitu"_

"Emang kenapa **_sensei?_** "

 _"Gak apa apa, cuman tanya"_

"Oh begitu. Aku tutup ya"

 _"Iya"_

 ** _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

.

.

.

Sakura melihat Gaara sedang bertelepon terus berpikir. 'Dia tahu nomor telepon muridnya?' batin Sakura cemburu. Eh! Kok jadi cemburu? Sakura gak tahu. Yang jelas dia pasti cemburu sama murid yang bisa dapat nomor teleponnya. Apalagi jika murid itu cewek.

"Oh begitu"

 _"Emang kenapa **sensei?** "_

"Gak apa apa, cuman tanya"

 _"Oh begitu. Aku tutup ya"_

"Iya"

"Hei! Kayak mana? Apa mereka sudah sampai?" tanya Sakura dari tempat duduk.

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"Hei! Kenapa kamu ketawa, **_sensei_**." Kata Sakura kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Kun-kun, kamu sudah tertipu." balasnya sambil memasang senyum manis.

"Huh!?" Sakura bingung sekaligus terkejut.

" ** _Well,_** sepertinya Naruto gak tahu dan kayaknya semua teman sekelasmu gak tahu" katanya sambil mengeluarkan rokok dan menghisapnya.

"Dan sepertinya Yamanaka ** _-san_** hanya menipumu." sambungnya lagi.

"Masa? Mungkin Ino ** _-chan_** menipuku?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas kamu sudah tertipu. Kata Naruto, mereka ketemuan di stasiun Shuuhei bukan Kikuyama." Katanya lalu berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"T-tidak mungkin Ino tega melakukan itu" elak Sakura berusaha mempercayai Ino.

"Tidak ada salahnya kita cek disana." Tawar Gaara.

"Baiklah, aku sendiri yang akan memastikan dan menanyakannya langsung ke Ino"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **"Ino- _chan_** **imut, gak mungkin dia berbuat seperti ini"**

 **"Maaf aku terlambat"**

 **"Hahaha kamu gak tahu? Aku hanya akting bodoh"**

 **"JIKA KAMU BERANI BILANG DESA KU SEPERTI ITU LAGI  
** **AKU BERSUMPAH KAMU GAK BAKALAN BISA LIHAT CAHAYA MATAHARI LAGI!"**

 **"BAHKAN ORANG TUA KU GAK PERNAH MENAMPARKU!"**

 **"Tidak ada salahnya berteman denganmu, aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke- _kun_** "

* * *

 **Ini chapter 4 ^^ dan btw... makasih yang sudah review. Kalo ada kurang, bilang aja. Saya akan memperbaikinya ^^.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS, NEITHER THE CHARACTER NOR THE STORY LINES ARE MINE. BOTH BELONG TO MANGAKA MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YAMAMORI MIKA**


	5. You Tricked Me

**Previous Chapter:**

 **Sakura melihat Gaara sedang bertelepon terus berpikir. 'Dia tahu nomor telepon muridnya?' batin Sakura cemburu. Eh! Kok jadi cemburu? Sakura gak tahu. Yang jelas dia pasti cemburu sama murid yang bisa dapat nomor teleponnya. Apalagi jika murid itu cewek.**

 **"Oh begitu"**

 _ **"Emang kenapa**_ ** _sensei?_** _"_

 **"Gak apa apa, cuman tanya"**

 _ **"Oh begitu. Aku tutup ya"**_

 **"Iya"**

 **"Hei! Kayak mana? Apa mereka sudah sampai?" tanya Sakura dari tempat duduk.**

 **"HAHAHAHAHA"**

 **"Hei! Kenapa kamu ketawa,** ** _sensei_** **." Kata Sakura kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.**

 **"Kun-kun, kamu sudah tertipu." balasnya sambil memasang senyum manis.**

 **"Huh!?" Sakura bingung sekaligus terkejut.**

 **"** ** _Well,_** **sepertinya Naruto gak tahu dan kayaknya semua teman sekelasmu gak tahu" katanya sambil mengeluarkan rokok dan menghisapnya.**

 **"Dan sepertinya Yamanaka** ** _-san_** **hanya menipumu." sambungnya lagi.**

 **"Masa? Mungkin Ino** ** _-chan_** **menipuku?" tanya Sakura terkejut.**

 **"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas kamu sudah tertipu. Kata Naruto, mereka ketemuan di stasiun Shuuhei bukan Kikuyama." Katanya lalu berjongkok di depan Sakura.**

 **"T-tidak mungkin Ino tega melakukan itu" elak Sakura berusaha mempercayai Ino.**

 **"Tidak ada salahnya kita cek disana." Tawar Gaara.**

 **"Baiklah, aku sendiri yang akan memastikan dan menanyakannya langsung ke Ino"**

.

.

.

"Hei! Makan pelan-pelan. Kau sampai mengotori mulutmu." Tegur Gaara

"Ino ** _-chan_** itu imut, tidak mungkin dia berbuat seperti itu." Ujar Sakura gak nyambung. Gaara yang mendengarnya langsung **_sweatdrop_**.

"Haha, kau sungguh naif," ujar Gaara. "Kau tahu bahwa Ino menggunakan **_make-up_** dan bulu mata palsu."

"Lagi pula, jika kau memang dianggap teman. Dia pasti akan mengangkat teleponnya." Sambung Gaara panjang lebar karena kopolosan Sakura.

"Itu karena—" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh Gaara.

"Hei! Tanyakan aja langsung ke Ino kalau gak percaya. Sepertinya kamu tadi berapi api ingin menghajar si Yamanaka itu." Kata Gaara lalu memandang lurus ke arah jendela.

Setelah kita lihat keadaan kun-kun, eh maksudnya Sakura. Mari kita zoom ke arah Ino yang sedang mancari perhatian Sasuke. Dari sini, terlihat Sasuke dari clan Uchiha sedang duduk di alah satu kursi sambil mengerutu gak jelas, bagaimana gak marah, habis dia yang ajak malah dia gak gak datang atau setidaknya lah terlambat sampai selama ini. Hadohh,

"Sasuke _ **-kun**_ , ini minuman, aku membelinya" kata Ino sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin untuk mengoda Sasuke. Tapi. Sasuke hanya menerimanya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padanya.

"Haruno ** _-san_** sangat lama ya. Udah 2 jam dia terlambat. Padahal dia yang paling bersemangat, dasar si rambut pi—" tiba tiba saja Sasuke memotong ucapannya.

"Engga usah sok akrab. Kita bahkan belum berteman." Kata Sasuke simpel tapi sebenarnya sangatlah meyayat hati sang pemilik marga Yamanaka yang sakitnya masih bisa ditahan dengan senyum pahit.

.

.

.

 **Daytime Shooting Star**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hirunaka No Ryuusei by Yamamori Mika**

 **Sasusaku & Inosai**

 **Comedy, Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos** **, AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **You Tricked Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf aku terlambat"

"EH!?"

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga, gadis sialan." Gumam Sasuke kesal.

"Kenapa kamu terlambat?"

"Masa kamu gak tahu jalan?"

"Mana mungkin kamu tersesat."

Demikianlah sejumlah pertanyaan yang dilembar oleh para wartawan wartawan kepo seperti baru saja mendengar bahwa rubah berekor sembilan tengah menghancurkan desa Konohagakure dan Minato menyegel Kurama dalam tubuh putranya.

"Hehe... Maaf, aku tersesat." Dan itu saja jawaban Sakura.

"Hei! Masa kamu tinggalkan aku sendirian." suara dari belakang memprotes.

"Wah! Itu Gaara ** _-sensei_**."

"Kyaa! Dia tampan."

"Kyaaaa! Rambutnya berantakan, sangat menggoda"

Demikianlah seruan seruan gak jelas dari fans fans Gaara seperti baru saja melihat selebrity yang lebat ala red carpet versi Grammy Awards. Kontan, seleb yang tadi disebut sebut, langsung di kerubungi para fans.

Sementara itu, kita melihat di sisi lain dari seluruh ruangan bowling & karaoke. Terdapat 2 wanita dan 1 pria.

"Ino ** _-chan_** , apakah kamu punya waktu sebentar?" tanya Sakura dengan mimik wajah yang menunjukan keseriusannya. Lalu, Sakura menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Ino ke tempat yang agak sepi.

"Ada apa kamu memanggilku?" tanya Ino tak bersalah.

"Apakah kau sengaja memberitahuku tempat yang salah dengan sengaja?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Kalo tidak, baiklah aku akan minta maaf." Kata Sakura lagi. Ino memandang mata Emerlad Sakura penuh dengan rasa lapar akan penasaran.

"Sangat membosankan." Gumam Ino.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada—beri aku penjelasan lebih spesifik—

"Ada apa dengan wajah seperti itu? Masih memikirkan sifat ku yang sebelumnya?" tanya Ino merendahkan.

"Hahaha, kamu tidak tahu? Aku hanya berakting bodoh!" kata Ino dengan nada meremehkan.

"Asal kamu tahu saja ya, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengangapmu sebagai teman. Pergi bermain saja dengan orang lain atau teman teman di DESA mu yang konyol itu" sambung Ino yang sempat membuat Sakura naik darah.

 **SLAP!**

Tamparan cukup keras mendarat mulus di landasan pesawat, eh... maksudnya di pipi Yamanaka Ino. Ino sangat terkejut dan tidak menyagka bahwa kata katanya mengakibatkan malapetaka bagi dirinya sendiri.

 **"** **JIKA KAMU BERANI BILANG DESA KU SEPERTI ITU LAGI** **AKU BERSUMPAH KAMU GAK BAKALAN BISA LIHAT CAHAYA MATAHARI LAGI!"** **bentak Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh yang kuat.**

"HEI BODOH! MENGAPA KAU BILANG ITU SETELAH KAU MENAMPARKU!" teriak Ino kesal.

.

.

.

'Kun-kun dimana ya?' batin Gaara. Habisnya dia sudah berkeliling tempat itu sekaligus menghindar dari para fans gila selama lebih dari 30 menit. Lalu, dari arah kanan terdengar suara seperti mengeram? Bukan lebih tepatnya kata kata kotor yang tidak patut.

"BAHKAN ORANG TUA KU TIDAK PERNAH MENAMPARKU!"

"SALAHKAN KAU YANG DULUAN MENIPUKU"

"TAPI KAU GAK PERLU MENAMPARKU"

"ITU KARNA KAU MENGEJEK DESAKU!"

"DASAR GADIS KAMPUNG JIDAT LEBAR!"

"DIAM KAU INO PIG!"

"Hey! Cukup! Jangan berkelahi lagi." Kata Gaara melerai mereka berdua dengan memisahkan mereka.

"AKU SANGAT BENCI INI." Jerit Ino terisak.

"Hey Yamanaka, sudah cukup" kata Gaara untuk sekian kalinya.

"Kenapa? KENAPA HARUS KAU!? KENAPA TIDAK AKU SAJA YANG BERTEMAN DENGAN SASUKE ** _-KUN_**!" Jerit Ino menangis.

Sakura berusaha mencerna kata kata yang barusan diucapkan Ino. Kalo Ino bilang seperti itu berarti Ino suka sama Sasu—.

"Hey! Ada apa ini? **_Sensei_** rupanya ada disini." Ujar Naruto dengan Sasuke berada di sampingnya.

'Dasar Naruto, selalu saja datang disaat waktu yang tidak tepat.' Gerutu Gaara dalam hati.

"Hey anak baru dan Ino, kenapa kalian sangat berantakan?" Tanya Naruto bodoh.

GASP!

Sakura dan Ino memandang satu sama lain dengan **_shock_**. Bagaimana bisa mereka melupakan ini. Bodohnya..

"Kalian habis berantem ya?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke memandang mereka berdua dengan penasaran.

Ino tidak sanggup melihat wajah Sasuke, setidaknya belum siap. Dia tidak mau Sasuke melihatnya dengan penampilan berantakan seperti habis bergulat dengan Sumo.

"Mereka ini er... mereka—" ucapan Gaara **_sensei_** terpotong oleh Sakura.

"AH! KITA SEDANG BERLATIH GULAT SUMO DARI BARAT YANG DIPADUKAN DENGAN TAE-KWON-DO DARI KOREA!" jelas Sakura yang sudah sangat jelas merupakan bohongan.

"Aku mau berlatih gulat di eskul sekolah tapi Uchiha ** _-san_** pasti tidak mau. Jadi aku ajak Ino saja" katanya sambil mempiting Ino layaknya para pegulat Sumo. Semuanya ber sweatdrop ria.

"Eh.. begitu ya.. baiklah kami pergi dulu ya." Kata Gaara. "Ayo Naruto, Sasuke" ajak Gaara.

"Wheww hampir saja ketahuan." Kata Sakura bernafas lega.

"Hey! Berhenti, kau mencekikku" kata Ino dari bawah. Sakura langsung melepaskan pitingnya.

"Oops.. maaf"

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku? Kau bisa saja bilang kebenarannya." Kata Ino.

"Hm... kenapa ya?"

"Begini, pertama kamu berbicara padaku, aku sangat senang. Meski sifatmu buruk, tetapi kau masih cukup baik untuk menutup kepribadianmu. Kau bukan 'orang yang tidak baik' hanya saja kamu adalah 'orang yang menutup kelemahan mu' " jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Lagipula kau hanya mengirimku alamat palsu dan itu tidak menyakitiku." Sambung Sakura polos.

'Apanya yang gak menyakiti. Rambutmu brantakan, bajumu kotor dan bekas cakaran. Itu yang dibilang gak menyakiti' batin Ino.

"Ahh... bisa bisa gila aku dekat dekat sama kau. Lebih baik pergi." Kata Ino sambil pergi berlalu.

"Tapi"

"Tidak ada salahnya aku berteman dengan mu, aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke ** _-kun_**." Katanya gak iklas.

"Hey! Jangan mengira aku rela berteman denganmu! Hmphh" ucap Ino sok gak peduli. Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah cewek satu ini

.

.

.

 _Aku tetap akan menyimpan email palsu Ino. Terkadang aku iri dengan Ino **-chan** , aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang, aku belum pernah tahu rasaknya bagaimana. Petualanganku di kota menjadi semakin seru saja, aku menjadi tahu banyak hal tentang kehidupan di kota walau kebiasaan di desaku masih ku wariskan ke kota._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **"Taadaaa.. Ini seragam barumu Saku- _chan_ "**

 **"Jangan berbicara padaku dengan gaya payahmu,  
** **Orang bakal kira aku payah juga"**

 **"Sepertinya kau perlu beberapa perubahan, aku akan mengubahmu"**

 **"Kun-kun, keluarlah sekarang"**

* * *

 **Trima kasih atas review kalian. Aku makin bersemangat nulis ini. Sekali lagi Arigatou :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. NEITHER THE CHARACTER NOR THE STORY LINES ARE MINE. BOTH BELONG TO THE MANGAKA MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YAMAMORI MIKA.**


	6. Geez! You're Hopeless

**Previous Chapter:**

 **"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku? Kau bisa saja bilang kebenarannya." Kata Ino.**

 **"Hm... kenapa ya?"**

 **"Begini, pertama kamu berbicara padaku, aku sangat senang. Meski sifatmu buruk, tetapi kau masih cukup baik untuk menutup kepribadianmu. Kau bukan 'orang yang tidak baik' hanya saja kamu** **adalah 'orang yang menutup kelemahan mu' " jelas Sakura panjang lebar.**

 **"Lagipula kau hanya mengirimku alamat palsu dan itu tidak menyakitiku." Sambung Sakura polos.**

 **'Apanya yang gak menyakiti. Rambutmu brantakan, bajumu kotor dan bekas cakaran. Itu yang dibilang gak menyakiti' batin Ino.**

 **"Ahh... bisa bisa gila aku dekat dekat sama kau. Lebih baik pergi." Kata Ino sambil pergi berlalu.**

 **"Tapi"**

 **"Tidak ada salahnya aku berteman dengan mu, aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke** ** _-kun_** **." Katanya gak iklas.**

 **"Hey! Jangan mengira aku rela berteman denganmu! Hmphh" ucap Ino sok gak peduli. Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah cewek satu ini** **.**

.

.

.

Di Tokyo, terdapat seorang gadis berambut permen kapas yang baru saja sadar dari bunga tidurnya karena jam sudah menunjukan jam 6.00 pagi.

"Hoamm... pagi paman," ucap Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh.. Saku ** _-chan_** , kamu sudah bangun," kata Sasori yang sedang memasak bubur untuk Sakura di dapur. Sementara Sakura masih tetap mengucek matanya untuk mempertahankan kesadaran batin dan jasmani.

"Nah, makan dulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin paman Sasori tunjukan," kata Sasori sambil meletakkan buburnya di depan Sakura. 'Emang tunjukan apa?" batin Sakura bertanya.

"Taadaaa... ini seragam barumu Saku ** _-chan_** ," ucap Sasori sambil memamerkan seragam baru Sakura.

Sakura yang matanya setengah ngantuk langsung melek melihat seragam yang di pamerkan paman Sasori. Baju putih dengan kerah berwarna abu abu dengan dasi kupu kupu yang besar hingga molor sampai ke bawah. Blazer warna abu abu dengan simbol sekolah _Konoha High School_ di samping kiri. Tak lupa juga rok pendek kira kira 10 cm diatas lutut dengan corak petak petak warna hitam dan abu abu.

"Bagaimana Saku ** _-chan_** , seragamnya bagus kan. Ini baru datang saat pergantian musim, pas kali waktu datangnya ya..bla..bla...bla...," ucap paman berwajah baby face panjang lebar bagaikan dosen tengah memberikan pelajaran tak bermanfaat. Lagi pula, buat capek capekin aja ngomong sampai sepanjang itu, nah buktinya Sakura tidak mendengarkan. Dia terlalu terpesona dengan indahnya seragam barunya.

"TERIMA KASIH PAMAN!"

.

.

.

 **Daytime Shooting Star**

 **Naruto by Masashin Kishimoto**

 **Hirunaka no Ryuusei by Yamamori Mika**

 **Sasusaku & Inosai**

 **Comedy, Romance, Drama, Family**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos, AU**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Geez! You are Hopeless**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'** Woah, ini pertama kalinya aku memakai seragam ini selain seragam sailor,' batin Sakura girang.

"Eh... Sakura"

"Sakura ** _-chan_** , seragam tahun ini bagus ya," kata Tenten bersama Hinata yang baru saja masuk ke sekolah.

"Ah—, Tenten , Hinata ** _-chan._** Selamat pagi," sapa Sakura yang sedang menlongo.

"Se-selamat pagi Sa-sakura ** _-chan_** ," balas _The Heiress of Hyuuga Clan_ itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu malu. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat perempuan bermarga Hyuuga ini.

"Ah, kami ke klas dulu ya.. jaa~" kata Tenten yang sepertinya buru buru.

'Teman baru lagi yah, lain kali aku sapa mereka duluan,' batin Sakura.

"Ew, gaya apaan itu? Kampungan?" sebuah suara sopran dari belakang Sakura yang tidak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino. Sebenarnya kata kata itu sangatlah menyakitkan bagi semua kalangan di alam semesta, tapi entah kenapa gadis **_pink_** ini enggak sakit hati? Kebal kali ya?

"Ah- selamat pagi Ino ** _-cha_** —" ucapannya terpotong oleh Ino.

"Jangan berbicara padaku dengan gaya payahmu itu. Orang lain bakal kira aku payah juga!" kata Ino kesal. 'Padahal kamu yang panggil aku duluan, tapi.. sudahlah,' batin Sakura tulus(?)

"Hahh! Sudahlah," ucap Ino kesal sambil berbalik pergi. Karena sudah ada 2 teman yang menyapanya duluan, Sakura jadi tak enak hati. Sampailah siluman pantat ayam (Note: Sasuke) yang sial atau kebetulan lewat.

"Ah! Uchiha ** _-san_**!" teriak Sakura. Padahal jarak mereka cuman 2 meter lebih tapi pake teriak teriak segala. **_Anyway_**

Begitu Sakura jerit jerit, ada 2 individu masing masing dengan gender yang berbeda dan posisi yang berbeda, satu depan Sakura dan satunya lagi dibelakang langsung terkejut. Sasuke hanya menatap kesal sedangkan Ino terkejut.

'Hei! Lain kali kalo mau panggil Sasuke ** _-kun,_** tunggu aku bersiap siap dulu,' suara Ino yang sebenarnya tidak didengar karena dia memikirkan balas dendam dengan Sasuke yang beraninya mengabaikannya. 'Awas kedapatan kau, Baka pantat ayam,' batin Sakura berapi api.

.

.

.

"Sakura?" panggil Kurenai _ **-sensei**_

"Iya? ada yang bisa saya bantu?" balas Sakura sesopan mungkin.

"Ah.. tidak banyak, hanya minta tolong ambilkan buku kelas 1-2 dari kantor _**sensei**_ , kamu tahu meja **_sensei_** kan?"

"Oh tentu," Sakura lalu berlalu ke kantor guru.

Sakura baru saja membuka pintu ruangan dan hawa segar AC berhembus ke wajahnya. Dia mencari cari meja Kurenai dan...

'Ketemu,' batin Sakura, eittsss.. tunggu dulu, ada tapinya, Gaara duduk di samping meja Kurenai. ini merupakan hari paling sial bagi seorang Haruno Sakura. Dia tidak mungkin bilang gak jadi sama Kurenai ** _-sensei_** , bisa bisa dia dibilang PHP. Mau tidak mau dia dengan kepala merunduk dia berjalan menuju meja Kurenai.

"Kun-kun?"

'AW SIAL!' batin Sakura menggerutu. Dia tdak menjawab dan cepat cepat mengambil buku yang dimaksud Kurenai.

"PFFTT! HAHAHAHAHA," ledak tawa Gaara.

"Apa yang lucu!?" tanya Sakura bete karena di tertawakan.

"Aneh sekali kamu pakai seragam itu, sangat tidak cocok," balas Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Kerjakan saja apa tugas **_sensei_** , jangan urusi urusan orang lain!" balas Sakura sewot.

"Sebenarnya, aku baru saja datang dan tugasku sudah ku selesaikan,"

"I don't care," balas Sakura lalu pergi dengan buku buku ke luar ruangan guru yang tadinya dingin menjadi panas karena Gaara disana.

"Harusnya aku tolak saja permintaan Kurenai ** _-sensei_** ," gumam Sakura kesal.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja melewati jam olah raga sedang ingin mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti khusus wanita.

 **TING TING TING TING**

Suara ponsel Sakura berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. 'Dari Hanabi?' batin Sakura bertanya. Tanpa tunggu tunggu lagi, dia lagsung membuka isi pesan itu.

 _From: Hanabi_

 _To: Haruno Sakura_

 _Subject: -_

 _Hai Sakura **-chan** , lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana keadaanmu di Tokyo? Sehat? Aku harap begitu. Keadaan kami baik baik saja, jangan khawatir. __jangan khawatir. Di kelas masih saja yang merindukanmu terutama Lee. Apakah kamu sudah ada teman disana? Kalo ya, tolong kirim gambarmu sama teman barumu itu Saku **-chan**. Sebagai gantinya ini adalah gambar kami semua._

 _Hanabi and Friends xoxo_

Sakura menjadi terkekeh sendiri melihat foto konyol temannya.

'Aku akan mengajak Ino ** _-chan_** berfoto saja,' batin Sakura lalu cepat cepat mengganti pakaiannya karena dia ditugaskan untuk membersihkan halaman sekolah pas pulang sekolah.

.

.

.

"APAA!?"

"Kau mengajakku foto dan akan mengirimkannya ? dengan penampilanmu seperti itu!?" bentak Ino tidak percaya dan Sakura hanya mengaguk tak berdosa.

"Gezz, kau tak bisa dipercaya, baka!" kata Ino marah.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAK BER-ETIKA SAMA SEKALI? BERFOTO DENGAN PENAMPILAN SEPERTI ITU!? BLA...BLA...BLA..." omel Ino panjang lebar yang sebenarnya Sakura tidak peduli, dia hanya menatap Ino kosong dan telinga beserta otaknya tidak berfungsi. Mungkin matanya juga tidak berfungsi.

"Baiklah, kita akan berfoto dan sebelumnya biarkan aku mengubahmu," kata Ino sambil menghela nafas bak tengah terserang Asma.

"Tapi, sebagai gantinya, ceritakan sesuatu yang baik tentangku kepada Sasuke ** _-kun_** ," kata Ino ambil tersenyum. "Ayo naik ke atas," komando Ino.

Dan sampailah mereka ke ruangan serbaguna di sekolah. Ino mengambil peralatan Make-Up dari lemari sebelah kiri pintu masuk ruangan. Lemari dengan gagang corak naga, Ino membuka lemari itu dan mengambil kotak Make-Up.

"Duduk," perintah Ino sambil menujuk ke salah saktu kursi di ruangan itu. Kemudian, Ino pun mulai dengan aksinya (sumpah Author gak tau cara make-up cewek,saya cowok).

"Mataku sakit, bolehkah aku mengedip," pita Sakura meminta belas kasihan.

"Tidak, bersabarlah sedikit lagi!" balas Ino ketus. Lalu, Ino membongkar atau lebih tepatnya membuka kepang pada rambut **_pink_** Sakura dan mengambil _Babyliss_. Dia lalu mengulung rambutnya. Setelah selesai dengan rambutnya, Ino menambahkan sedikit Blush pada pipinya dan

"Selesai," kata Ino bangga.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan. Sangat mencurig-" Tenten yang baru saja mendobrak eh, bukan, membuka pintu bersama Hinata yang dibelakangnya langsung terjeut melihat Sakura dengan wajah bak putri kerajaan. Perubahan ini bagai _The Ugly Duckling who Turns into a Beautiful Swan_.

Wajah yang imut yang dipadukan dengan Make-Up yang tidak terlalu tebal dan juga surai merah muda yang tergerai sepinggang.

"A-apakah kamu Haruno _-san_?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya. Bahkan Hinata dibelakangnya pun melolot mata tak percaya.

"Hehe... aku hebat kan?" kata Ino dengan bangga.

"Wah! Saku ** _-chan_** cantik bangett!" seru Tenten

"Iya! Aku setuju!" seru Hinata ikut ikutan Tenten. Tidak biasanya hahahaha.

"Kalo begitu, bagaimana kalo kita pergi ke mall untuk jalan jalan?" usul Tenten. "Baiklah tapi tasku ketinggalan di kelas, aku akan mengambilnya sebentar," kata Sakura lalu pergi ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang siswa tampan impian para kaum Hawa, sedang membereskan barang barangnya dan hendak pulang. Entah kenapa, dia masih mendengar suara cewek sialan itu(menurutnya). Dia mengertakkan gigi kesal sambil mengetuk meja sedikit keras, untung saja kelas sudah sepi. Sasuke lalu mengambil tasnya dan kendak keluar pintu. Matanya melirik dan melihat tas berwarna Biru tua di meja sebelah tempat duduknya.

'Kenapa cewek itu belum pulang?" cemas Sasuke. Loh! Hold the hell on! Kenapa kok Sasuke mengkhawatirkan Sakura? Biasanya si cowok dingin ini tak pernah mencemaskan sesuatu kecuali saat kaki ayahnya tergelincir dan harus di rawat rumah sakit.

Sasuke mengeleng geleg kepalanya untuk melepaskan si cewek **_pinkie_** itu dari kepalanya. Dia berbalik ke arah pintu dan keluar dari kelas. Dia mengeluarkan **_headphone_** dari tasnya dan hendak memasangkannya ke telinga.

"SA," huh!? Suara apaan itu? Apakah Sasuke berhayal? Oh tentu saja tidak. Suara itu asli dan tinggi. 'Pasti suara cewek itu,' batin Sasuke menduga.

"SUKE!"

 **THUD**

Sebuah kepala berhasil menghantam punggung Sasuke. Aww... pasti sakit.

"Maaf, Uchiha ** _-san_** ,"

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Sakit tau!" bentak Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam.

"Maaf, aku terburu buru. Sampai jumpa," kata Sakura sambil berlalu pergi ke kelas.

"Huh!?" gumam Sasuke bingung.

.

.

.

 ** _SRETT_**

Sakura menggeser pintu ruang kelasnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju mejanya yang ada di paling belakang dekat jendela. 'ketemu' batin Sakura.

"Gaara ** _-sensei_** , apa yang kamu lakukan disini,"

 **BA-DUMP**

Jantung Sakura berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat. Itu suara Orochimaru ** _-sensei_** , guru IPA Sakura, sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dan dia bilang apa? Gaara? Oh tidak.

"Mampus gua!" panik Sakura. "Dia pasti bakal menjelek jelekkan aku lagi seperti tadi pagi," gumam Sakura semakin panik. Seketika, otaknya memutar kembali kejadian tadi pagi.

Sakura cepat cepat sembunyi. Dan sembunyi di jendela bukanlah ide yang bagus, Haruno Sakura.

 **SRETT**

Pintu bergeser untuk kedua kalinya stelah Sakura membukanya. Gaara melihat kain jendela yang menutupi sosok wanita berambut panjang.

"Hm!?" pertama Gaara kira itu adalah kaki hantu tapi, setelah melihat kaus kaki hitam barulah ketauaan bahwa kaki itu milik siapa.

"Kun-kun, kok masi di sekolah? Cepat pulang," kata Gaara mendekati sosok bayangan wanita tersebut. Dia berusaha membuka kainnya tetapi sosok itu masih menahannya untuk tetap melindungi diri. Tapi terakhir dia kalah tenaga dengan Gaara dan

 **SRAKK**

Mata Sakura kontan membulat dan wajah Gaara pun mengandung arti yang kurang jelas, antara terkejut, shock atau heran. Entahlah.

"Hey! Pulanglah," komentar Gaara setelah sekitar 5 menit saling bertatapan. Lalu, Gaara mengambil buku catatan kelas dan melangkah keluar.

"Cepat pulang, Sasori ** _-chan_** bakal khawatir tuh," katanya sebelum menggeser pintu tutup.

 **BRRRTTT**

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk dari Ino.

"Ya, hallo Ino ** _-chan_** ,"

 _"Hey! Kau masih hidup? Kami menunggumu lama sekali,"_

"Oh ya maaf," balas Sakura seadanya.

 _"Hey! Ada apa dengan mu? Suaramu kok lemah,"_

"Umm, bukan apa apa Ino ** _-chan_** ,"

 _"Halah! Cepat kesini. Lama tau,"_

"Oke!"

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Sakura terduduk di lantai, wajahnya merah dengan lutut di lipat ke dadanya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

Gaara terlihat duduk di atap sekolah dengan sebatang rokok ditangannya. Kepalanya mengadah ke langit. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi di kelas.

"Mengejutkan," batinnya.

"Biasanya dia tidak pernah berdandan seperti itu," Gumamnya pelan sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Aneh," katanya sambil menunjukan sergai khasnya.

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi. Pertama, teman temanku menyapaku duluan. Kedua, Ino **-chan** mau mendadaniku hanya untuk berfoto yang Hanabi **-chan** minta. Dan yang ketiga, Gaara **-sensei** tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang tadi pagi dia bilang kepadaku. Aku tak tahu kenapa tetapi aku merasa aneh pada diriku. Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tidak! Itu tak mungkin._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **"Aku menaruhnya di meja, jadi ini milikmu!"**

 **"Sakura, lain kali coba lebih keras lagi ya,"**

 **"Saku _-chan_ , INI APA YA?"**

 **"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini!?"**

 **"Ngga bisa, aku gak tahu namanya,"**

* * *

Hallo, maaf belom update beberapa hari karena adanya faktor faktor yang tidak dapat dijelaskan secara ilmiah dan logis. Next chapter akan di update secepatnya okee..

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. BOTH THE CHARACTER AND THE STORY LINES BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YAMAMORI MIKA.**


	7. My Homeroom Teacher or My Tutor Teacher?

**previous chapter :**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 **Sakura terduduk di lantai, wajahnya merah dengan lutut di lipat ke dadanya.**

 **"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Gumam Sakura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gaara terlihat duduk di atap sekolah dengan sebatang rokok ditangannya. Kepalanya mengadah ke langit. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi di kelas.**

 **"Mengejutkan," batinnya.**

 **"Biasanya dia tidak pernah berdandan seperti itu," Gumamnya pelan sambil menghisap rokoknya.**

 **"Aneh," katanya sambil menunjukan sergaian khasnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey Sakura! Habis makan enaknya apa ya?" tanya Tenten

"Bagaimana kalau berfoto? Lagi pula aku belum _selfie_ dengan Sakura," balas Ino. Loh? Kan yang ditanya Sakura, kok malah Ino yang balas? Hm... **_Anyway_**.

"Hmpphh akhfuu setfuuju ufftuk fothoo berffsffama," kata Sakura dengan mulut penuh.

"Hei Sakura! Makan jangan ngomong. Tuh jadi gak jelas," kata Ino sewot. Lalau, Sakura buru buru mengunyah dan menelan makanan langsung seperti buaya. Hinata,Tenten, dan Ino hanya bisa bersweat drop ria melihat tingkah gadis ini.

"Aku mau foto bersama," ulang Sakura.

"Hm.. baiklah," kata Ino lalu mengeluarkan iPhone 5s Gold miliknya.

"Katakan _cheese_ ," seru Ino,Tenten dan Hinata. Sakura? Hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah, karena mood ku bagus hari ini, aku akan mentraktir kalian," kata Ino sambil berdiri untuk membayar di kasir.

"Ah—Ino ** _-chan_** baik cekaliiii," gurau Tenten dengan nada centil yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan jijik oleh Ino.

"Hahahahaha," mereka bertiga tertawa lepas sedangkan Ino hanya menggerutu tak jelas lalu pergi dengan wajah kesal. Tetapi, Sakura melihat senyuman kecil sebelum dia menoleh kepalanya pergi.

'Dasar _Tsundere_ ,'

.

.

.

 **Daytime Shooting Star**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hirunaka no Ryuusei by Yamamori Mika**

 **Sasusaku & Inosai**

 **{ Slight NaruHina and GaaSaku }**

 **Comedy, Romance, Drama, Family**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos, AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **My Homeroom Teacher or My Tutor Teacher?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Tokyo. Tidak terlalu panas, dan juga tidak terlalu dingin juga. Kemudian kita zoom lagi ke sekolah _Konohagakure High School_ , bagaimana kalau kita zoom sedikit lagi ke kelas 1-6. Terlihat seorang siswi bersurai ala permen karet sedang beradu mulut dengan pemuda tampan dengan model rambut ala pantat ayam. Lagi-lagi mereka berantam lagi.

"Ini gambar kami yang sudah di cetak," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan amplop kecil yang isinya foto _selfie_ mereka (Hinata, Ino,Tenten dan Sakura) semalam di mall.

"Ngapain kamu kasih aku itu?" balas Uchiha tak acuh.

"Nah! Jangan banyak protes! Sekarang ambil!" balas Sakura yang kesal karena ulah si Uchiha itu.

"Gak mau!" balas Sasuke ganas.

"Eh! Dengar ya pantat ayam, aku mau ngasih ini baik baik. Jadi, mohon Uchiha ** _-san_** untuk mengambilnya," kata Sakura terseyum tetapi ada 4 buah siku siku di dahinya menandakan bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"Hei Jidat lebar! Kalau aku bilang gak mau ya gak mau! Gak perlu dipaksa!" balas Sasuke di ambang kekesalannya.

"Nah, ambil!"

"Gak mau!"

"Ambil!"

"Gak mau!"

"Ambil!"

"Gak m—"

"Aku menaruhnya di meja, jadi ini milikmu!" kata Sakura memotong perkataan sang Uchiha dambil meletakkan amplop itu di mejanya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sama gadis satu ini. Sebenarnya Ide ini dari Ino, dia mau lebih dekat dengan Sasuke tapi kok pake foto ya? Mungkin mau tebar pesona dari foto ya? Entahlah..

 **SRETT**

Pintu bergeser menandakan bahwa Gaara ** _-sensei_** sudah masuk ke kelas. Kontan Sakura langsung duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Pagi anak anak," sapanya.

"Pagi **_sensei_** ," balas murid murid serentak tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Hari ini, **_sensei_** akan membagikan hasil nilai ulangan kalian," kata Gaara dengan nada serius. Seluruh murid lagsung ber _BA-DUMP_ ria.

"Chouji?"

"Ya" balas pemuda gemuk itu sambil ke depan untuk mengambil hasil ulangannya.

"Naruto?"

"Ya **_sensei_**!" balas pemuda yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke sejak SD itu semangat. Begitu juga seterusnya sampai...

"Sakura?" emndengar namanya di panggil, Sakura langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya," katanya sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju meja guru.

" Kau perlu belajar lebih keras," katanya sambil menyerahkan kertas ujian Sakura yang nilainya 15%. Woww _Good Job, Haruno._

Bagitu melihat hasilnya, Sakura langsung _shock_ luar dalam.

.

.

.

"15%!?" seru Ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura barusan. Sakura hanya mengaguk pelan, dia khawatir jika Sasori tahu akan hal tersebut.

"Nilai apaan itu gadis kampung! Apa saja sih isi otak beku kau! Emang kamu gak belajar di kampungmu!?" teriak Ino marah marah.

"Aku sih sering cabut pas pelajaran lalu ke atap dan melihat langit," jawab Sakura dengan wajah _Innocent_ alias tak bersalah.

"Keuntungan apa yang kau dapat melihat langit hah!? Dasar Baka!" Kata Ino lalu pergi.

'Ngomong-ngomong sudah lama aku tidak melihat langit,' Batin Sakura sambil menatap langit cerah di Tokyo.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Ha! Ya ada apa?" Sakura terbuyar dari lamunannya.

"Tuh! Gaara ** _-sensei_** dikasi _Bento_ lagi sama anak kelas 2," Kata Ino sambil menatap Gaara yang berada di satu lantai dibawahnya. Mau tak mau Sakura pun ikutan melihat aksi siswi PDKT sama guru.

"Pria itu," Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Dia sangat terkenal," sambungnya lagi.

"Tentu saja dia terkenal, dengan tampangnya yang cukup menarik dan sifatnya yang ramah, bukan hal yang aneh lagi kalau kita suka sama dia," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura hanya diam saja sambil menatap Gaara dari belakang.

"Aku tidak ingin mengalaminya, aku bisa pusing nanti," sambung Sakura.

"Hm... meskipun kau punya seseorang seperti itu," usik Ino.

"Haah Ino ** _-chan_** , aku gak punya siapa siapa,"

"Yakin?" balas Ino semakin menggoda Sakura.

"Yakin sekali!"

.

.

.

"Woah! Manga lebih cepat di liris di kota daripada di desa," kata Sakura dengan mata terbinar binar karena menatap Manga favoritnya sudah merilis Volume baru.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk," kata Sakura.

"Eh Saku ** _-chan_** , boleh kita bicara sebentar? Tanya Paman Sasori halus.

"Boleh tapi paman tidak berkerja di cafe?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah! Hahaha itu nanti saja. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," kata Sasori yang entah kenapa suara tersebut membuat Sakura takut. Seperti yang di film Horror Horror itu loh.

Sakura seketika merinding, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan tangannya pun jadi dingin. Dia tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Entah apa itu, mungkin Sakura ketahuan mematahkan gagang _shower_ di kamar mandi milik Sasori? Atau Sakura tadi baru saja tak sengaja menginjak kaki seorang pria dan sekarang pria itu melaporkannya ke polisi? kan sudah minta maaf sih. Atau jangan jangan...

"Saku ** _-chan_** , INI APA YA?" kata sasori dengan senyum lebar. Akan tetapi, senyum itu adalah senyum membunuh.

'Sial! Kertas Ulanganku!" batin Sakura panik.

"Pa-paman temukan i-itu dari m-mana?" gagap Sakura karena takut.

"Ini dari tong sampah Haruno Sakura," lihatlah! Bahkan pamannya sudah tidak memangilnya dengan _suffix_ **_chan_** melainkan nama panjangnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dari ku," kata Sasori semanis mungkin tetapi asih terdengar Horror di telinga Sakura bahkan melebihi Horrornya _Insidiou_ s 1, 2 dan 3 jika di gabung.

"Pa-pama i-itu—" ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Ahaa! Jangan berbohong Haruno," wow! Kali ini Sakura benar benar ingin mati.

"Hahaha, kamu tahu kan nilai ini tidak pantas kan? Lagipula Ujian kenaikan kelas semakin dekat dan seharusnya kau tidak menghabiskan waktumu membaca Manga kan? Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan H-A-R-U-N-O S-A-K-U-R-A?" kali ini Sasori benar benar marah. Wajah Sakura semakin pucat. Wajah Sasori yang imut itu pun bisa berubah seperti _Juubi_ ketika marah. Sakura mulai berkeringat dingin.

"B-baik! Aku akan belajar!" kata Sakura takut.

"Bagus! Itulah yang mau ku dengar, sayangku. Pastikan jangan ngantuk pas belajar ya," kata Saori dengan tampang yang masih menyerupai _Juubi_. Lalu, dia pergi ke arah pintu kamar Sakura untuk pergi.

"Oh ya! Bersiap siaplah karena ada tamu yang bakal datang," kata Sasori dengan sergaian ala _Kurama_ lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sakura langsung mengehela nafas lega dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. . Lalu, dia duduk di meja belajarnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Aduh, liburanku jadi berantakan deh!" gumam Sakura kesal lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

 **DING DONG!**

Bunyi bell Apartemen Sasori.

"Siapa itu? Tamu yang disebut paman ya?" gumam Sakura. Sakura lalu membuka pintu dan

"HALO! SENANG BERKENALAN DENGANMU! AKU GURU LES SUPER SABAKU NO GAARA!" ucap pria tersebut atau lebih tepatnya menjerit ala pemain Rock.

Sakura dengan wajah yang datar menatap aneh orang tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Ya seperti yang ku ketahui, Sasori menyuruhku mengajarimu pagi ini. Dia sangat keras kepala dalam bla..bla..bla...bla..." Ngomelnya sampe Sakura menutup telinga kesal.

"Jadi kau mau masuk atau tidak?" tanya Sakura bosan dengan basa basi Gaara.

"Ya…ya aku akan masuk." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lalu mereka ke kamar Sakura.

"Kau tau kun-kun, jika ada murid yang bernilai rendah guru mata pelajarannya pasti kena masalah." Jelasnya.

"Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya….." kata Gaara bagai anak SD yang baru diberi permen.

"Ayo mulai jawab teks ini…. Napoleon Bonaparte membuat perjanjian dengan Inggris pada tahun 1802.." suara Gaara terdengar semakin remang.

'Gawat! Aku tak bisa konsentrasi." Batin Sakura tegang. Memang…. Tangan Sakura tidak bergerak sedikitpun daritadi.

"Kun-kun, jangan bergerak." Kata Gaara memperingatkan namun naluri curiga Sakura naik menjadi 80% dan secara reflex menoleh ke samping. **Oops!** Terlalu dekat…

"Waaaaa!" Sakura mundur sambil terhuyung huyung dan

 **POOF!**

Jika ini adalah mesin permainan pasti akan tertulis _Selamat Anda Aman_. Sakura melakukan pendaratan mulus di kasurnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal untuk menutup rasa malu.

"Kau tak apa apa?" Tanya Gaara dengan hati hati. Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Maaf sudah mengagetkanmu." Kata Gaara yang kedengarannya engga menyesal (?)

"Aku tahu, walaupun aku gurumu aku tetaplah seorang cowok yang masuk ke kamar anak perempuan."

Sakura perlahan mengeser bantal dari wajahnya karena panas.

"Tapi aku tidak ada keinginan apa apa kok…. Percayalah sedikit kepada guru mu karena kau murid kesayanganku. Mengerti?" jelasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

 _'Bagi orang ini aku hanyalah murid…. Tidak lebih, dia memperlakukanku sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada siswa lainnya tetapi mengapa aku mengharapkan lebih dari itu? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Tak peduli apapun yang kulakukan…. Aku tetap hanyalah muridnya'_

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sesuatu yang mengesalkan terjadi. Kedatangan paman Sasuke berserta kerabat lain adalah akar dari peristiwa ini. Apa daya Sasuke? Dia hanya bisa duduk di sofa sambil menatap mereka dengan wajah kesal.

"Wah….. Sasuke kau ada foto cewek…." Kata Madara dengan wajah terbinar binar bak anak kecil.

"APA!? Sasuke ada bawa cewek!?" teriak Shisui tak kalah histeris.

"GILA! Ada kemajuan nih Sasuke…." Goda Izuna.

"Ihhhh Sasu ** _-chan_** ku kira kamu doyan cowok."

"INI FENOMENAL!"

"JANGAN DITARIK NANTI ROBEK!"

Dan… yah beginilah di dalam keluarga Uchiha yang terlihat **_cool_** dari luar ternyata bak anak kecil jika sudah masuk ke komplek mereka. Sasuke hanya bisa menhela nafas berat. Uchiha tidak sesempurna itu bung!

"Sasuke!" panggil Shisui

"Apa?" balas Sasuke ketus.

"Cewek berambut **_pink_** ini siapa? Boleh kenalin?" Tanya shisui memohon.

"Ngga boleh!" kata Sasuke dengan singat, padat dan tidak jelas.

"lho kenapa?"

"Aku gak tahu namanya." Jawab Sasuke yang tentu saja bohong.

"Hmm…. Yasudah lah."

.

.

.

Pada saat yang bersamaan di kediaman Yamanaka Ino. Dia hanya menatap foto Sasuke di ponselnya. Dia mengambil foto itu secara diam diam alias _Candid_. Mau dari sisi manapun Sasuke tetap ganteng… Author pun setuju.

Ino mulai frustasi kepada Sasuke yang tak kunjung dating. Dia mulai mengeser foto di gallery handphone nya dan memandang semua foto yang merupakan candid Sasuke sebanyak 60 foto.

"Sasuke- ** _kun_** " bisiknya lemah sambil melipat lututnya ke dada dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara lutut.

.

.

.

 _Seperti kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika pertama kalinya aku melihat bintang jatuh. Aku tahu itu jauh, meskipun itu jauh aku tertarik padanya. Perasaan ini persis seperti yang aku alami waktu itu. Perasaan ini dinamakan cinta. Apa mungkin? Mungkin saja karena aku telah menyadari bahwa setetes cahaya bintang telah jatuh dan tumbuh pada diriku._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **.**

 **Next chapter:**

 **"Aku bisa kerjain sendiri. Jadi, _sensei_ bisa pulang sekarang."**

 **"Bantu aku dekatin dia lagi ya."**

 **"AKU PASTI AKAN TERBIASA! LIHAT SAJA."**

 **"Sekarang apa? Ada ide?"**

* * *

 **Konnichiwa, minna .Gomen udh gak publish 1 bulan lebih... okee. karena ada kesibukan aktivitas di sekolah membuat semua berantakan. oke sampe disini aja permintaan maaf... oh ya... terima kasih buat yang Review, mimin pasti baca kok... jika ada kesalahan mohon maaf... oke...**

 **Mata Raishuu... ^^**


	8. My First Daytime Shooting Star

**Previous Chapter:**

 **"Ayo mulai jawab teks ini…. Napoleon Bonaparte membuat perjanjian dengan Inggris pada tahun 1802.." suara Gaara terdengar semakin remang.**

 **'Gawat! Aku tak bisa konsentrasi." Batin Sakura tegang. Memang…. Tangan Sakura tidak bergerak sedikitpun daritadi.**

 **"Kun-kun, jangan bergerak." Kata Gaara memperingatkan namun naluri curiga Sakura naik menjadi 80% dan secara reflex menoleh ke samping. Oops! Terlalu dekat…**

 **"Waaaaa!" Sakura mundur sambil terhuyung huyung dan**

 **POOF!**

 **Jika ini adalah mesin permainan pasti akan tertulis** ** _Selamat Anda Aman_** **. Sakura melakukan pendaratan mulus di kasurnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal untuk menutup rasa malu.**

 **"Kau tak apa apa?" Tanya Gaara dengan hati hati. Sakura hanya menggeleng.**

 **"Maaf sudah mengagetkanmu." Kata Gaara yang kedengarannya engga menyesal (?)**

 **"Aku tahu, walaupun aku gurumu aku tetaplah seorang cowok yang masuk ke kamar anak perempuan."**

 **Sakura perlahan mengeser bantal dari wajahnya karena panas.**

 **"Tapi aku tidak ada keinginan apa apa kok…. Percayalah sedikit kepada guru mu karena kau murid kesayanganku. Mengerti?" jelasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.**

 _ **'Bagi orang ini aku hanyalah murid…. Tidak lebih, dia memperlakukanku sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada siswa lainnya tetapi mengapa aku mengharapkan lebih dari itu? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Tak peduli apapun yang kulakukan…. Aku tetap hanyalah muridnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"_ _ **TADAIMA!**_ _"_

 _Seketika tubuh mereka berdua membatu mendengar suara Sasori mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura. Demi Kaguya, mereka berdiri sambil bernutupi wajahnya dengan jarak sekitar 1,70 meter._

 _"_ _Kok kalian berdiri di situ?" Tanya Sasori heran._

 _"_ _Dan ini kok belum dikerjakan?"_

 _"_ _Well, Kami akan mengerjakan ini sekarang tapi…" ucapan Gaara terpotong oleh Sakura._

 _"_ _Um… Aku bisa kerjakan sendiri… jadi_ _ **sensei**_ _bisa pulang sekarang."_

 _"_ _Dan Paman Sasori juga keluarlah!" kata Sakura sambil mendorong Sasori keluar._

 _ **BAAM**_

 _Kelarlah hidupnya sekarang. Hebat, sekarang Sakura merasa aneh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Badannya panas dingin tanpa alasan._

 _"_ _Ti..tidak mungkin… tunggu.. aku… sama orang gila itu?"_

 _"_ _Suka….?"_

 _"_ _Aku tak mengerti….'_

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa" batin Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak logis._

 _"_ _Suka?"_

 _"_ _APPPAAAAAA!?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Daytime Shooting Star**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hirunaka no Ryuusei by Yamamori Mika**

 **Sasusaku & Inosai**

 **{ Slight NaruHina and GaaSaku }**

 **Comedy, Romance, Drama, Family**

 **Warning: OOC, Typos, AU**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

 **My First Daytime Shooting Star**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey kau kenapa wajahmu?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan Horror.

"Um…. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dengan belajar. Tau tau udh pagi" kata Sakura.

"Jangan membiasakan kebiasaan kelelawar mu itu.. apalagi nanti kita ada camping," jelas Ino.

"Camping?"

"Yang semalam kita di kasih sama pengurus OSIS loh…"

"Aku tak pernah membacanya…Hoaaamm" kata Sakura.

'Dasar cewek ini!' batin Ino kesal.

"Ini adalah 2 hari 1 malam dimana kita bakal nginap di suatu tempat yang dinamakan villa. Kau sangat menyebalkan. Setidaknya lihat kertasnya, dasar kuno!"bentak Ino.

"Eh ngomong ngomong bakal banyak tuh kesempatan buat kejar Sasuke…. Bantu aku ya," kata Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Langsung kontan wajah Sakura memucat.

"A-apa kau sudah gila?" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan Horror.

"Jadi kau mau membantuku atau tidak!?"

"Ha'i!"

.

.

.

"Oke anak anak, silahkan tulis nama kalian di kertas dan kumpulkan," kata guru iklan shampoo Lif*boy a.k.a Orochimaru **-sensei**.

"Um…Uchiha ** _-san_** , kamu ikut m-memancing juga? Kebetulan k-kami juga ikut memancing," kata Sakura sengan senyum terpaksa.

"Hei! Aneh sekali," ucap bocah Uzumaki di sebelah Sasuke.

"A-aneh kenapa, Uzumaki ** _-san_** ," Sakura terseyum sangat tidak wajar. Bukan senyum psikopat tetapi senyum 'Aku dipaksa melakukan ini'.

"Tidak apa apa….. hanya saja cewek kan jarang suka memancing. Biasanya mereka bakal jerit kalo luhat cacing," kata Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran pasarannya.

Sakura bernafas lega karena tidak ditanyakan sesuatu yang aneh, di luar nalar logika. Ino lalu muncul entah dari mana, menyambung percakapan mereka.

"Tidak juga—mamancing kan menyenangkan, yak an Sasuke ** _-kun_**?" kata Ino sambil menunjukan sifat anehnya. Namun, hanya dianggap angin lalu untuk si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Pffftt…" Sakura menahan tawa di belakang.

"Mengapa kau tertawa!?"

"Tidak apa apa, pfft."

"Hei! Cewek kampong hentikan tawa mu! Ini tidak lucu!?" mulai muncul tanda kesal di dahi dan pergi entah kemana. Lalu sebuah percakapan memotong tawa Sakura.

" ** _Sensei_** nginap di kamar mana?"

"sama Zetsu ** _-sensei_** ," balas Gaara.

"Eh… bisakah kita jalan jalan nanti pas malam?" tawar siswi itu tanpa rasa malu. Urat malunya udh putus kali ya.

Tapi pria tolol ini menanggapinya dengan santai tanpa rasa curiga. Aneh… apa jangan jangan dia sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat seperti ini. Omg.

"Enggak ah…. Aku mau _lovey dovey_ sama Zetsu," katanya…. Zetsu ** _-sensei_** yang sedang mempsesiapkan alat langsung merinding.

"Ah.. aku harus pergi.. **_mata Raishuu* sensei."_**

Merasa di perhatikan,, Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura tersentak terkejut melihat bahwa korbannya menyadarinya. Dengan singap dia memalingkan kepalanya menjauhi tatapan Gaara.

"Si-Sial…. Aku seperti orang yang lemah…"

"Baka! Sakura!" runtuk Sakura pada dirinya. Lalu, wajah Sakura langsung berubah.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus aku buat."

.

.

.

" ** _Well,_** menurut perkiraan cuaca hari ini aka nada hujan mala mini. Jadi, para siswa maupun siswi diharapkan untuk bersiap siap masuk ke villa setelah kegiatan outdoor selesai. Dan jangan lupa bawa handuk dan insektisida dan jangan buang sampah sembarangan," jelas Zetsu ** _-sensei_** di seberang menggunakan mic.

"Bubar!" tegas Zetsu yang menyebabkan murid kembali kekegiatan masing masing. Tak terkecuali Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan alat pancing. Mereka akan memancing di sungai tak jauh dari villa.

 **SPLASH!**

"TANGKAPAN KE 5!" teriak Sakura dengan gembira. Memamcing memang sudah menjadi keahliannya. Semua orang hanya menatap bodoh karena mereka tidak dapat menangkap lebih dari 2.

"Ino _- **chan**_ , Bagaimana keada-" ucapan Sakura putus melihat Ino yang pucat nan gemetar melihat cacing cacing tanah yang bergerak sana sini. Merepotkan saja!

"Sini berikan, aku yang akan memasangnya," kata Sakura sambil menyambar alat pancing Ino.

"Kalau gak tahan sama cacing jangan paksakan diri memancing dong. Gak perlu sok tegar." Nasehat Sakura yang memang terdengar menyakitkan tapi itu fakta, bukan?

"HEY! AKU BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN YANG AKU MAU… LAGIPULA AKU AKAN TERBIASA DENGAN MAKHLUK ANEH INI!" lah dinasehati malah marah? Gak dinasehati katanya gak peduli? Mana yang betul sih?

'Tapi badanmu bergetar hebat,' batin Sakura.

"Ino ** _-chan_** ," panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa? Mau mengejekku lagi? Jangan harap!"

"Kenapa kau suka sama Uchiha ** _-san_**?" Tanya Sakura sambil memasang umpan pada kait pancing.

"Kok tiba tiba kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut,"

"Gak apa apa. Cuman Tanya,"

"Tidak ada yang special. Hanya saja tempat duduk kita berdampingan pas ujian saringan,"

 **Flashback : ON**

Kelas berdecit menandakan bahwa calon siswa akan mengikuti ujian saringan. Ino yang masuk ke kelas melihat nomor mejanya dan duduk menunggu pengawas yang akan datang nantinya. Lalu seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven duduk di samping Ino. Wajahnya tampak bosan.

'Wah! Cowok ganteng. Mungkin aku harus memulai percakapan dan meminta nomor teleponnya dan dia bla bla bla.' Oke batin Ino mulai ngawur. Jangan dipikirkan.

"Hallo, Aku Yamanaka Ino. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Ino dengan senyum semanis mungkin.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab dengan cuek.

"Kamu dari clan Uchiha ya?" Tanya Ino dan Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Aku dengar clan Uchiha itu orangnya pintar," tetap saja Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Aku harap kita sekelas ya," kata Ino.

"Haish! Bisakah kau diam, gadis cerewet. Kau memang menyebalkan," Bentak Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

 **Flashback : OFF**

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar cerita itu. Sangat dramatis, pangeran dingin yang bertemu dengan putri cantik nan cerewet bertemu. Apa jadinya ya?

"Tapi Sasuke ** _-kun_** memang begitu orangnya. Dia sangat dingin terhadap wanita," kata Ino.

"Itulah mengapa aku ingin melihat ekspresinya ketika dia bertemu dengan orang yang bisa membuka pintu hatinya, dan aku harap orang itu adalah aku." Sambungnya lagi. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa apa.

"JIKA KAU MEMBOCORKAN HAL INI AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!" Ino memperingati.

"Tenang saja aku akan menyimpan ini baik baik," balas Sakura dengan tenang.

"Nah, sudah selesai," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan alat pancing ke Ino.

"Baik," balas Ino.

'Ino sangat menyukai Uchiha ** _-san_** ,' Batin Sakura kemudian menoleh ke Gaara yang sedang mengarahkan muridnya untuk cepat cepat membereskan barangnya.

"Ino ** _-chan_** , aku akan jalan jalan ke sana dulu,"

"Hm.. baiklah,"

Sakura berjalan sambil melamun tanpa melihat arah jalan di hutan. Kakinya hanya melangkah tanpa arah dan tanpa tujuan. Tak tahu apa yang dipikirnya. Setelah merasa berjalan cukup lama, Sakura berhenti.

"Aku harus pulang." Batinnya. Ketika Roh Sakura yang sebenarnya dating, dia lagsung sadar bahwa ini sudah terlalu jauh.

"Ini dimana?" katanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah! Akan kugunakan hp ku" batinnya dan NO SERVICE adalah tulisan horror di hp Sakura. Dia langsung membayangkan ada berita di Koran yang aneh.

 **SEORANG GADIS SMA HILANG**

 **GADIS DITEMUKAN TEWAS DI HUTAN**

Ah! Sudah sudah… kok jadi pikir yang aneh aneh sih? Kan mestinya tak seberapa jauh sih..

"Hey!" suara familiar terdengar dari belakang Sakura.

"Uchiha ** _-san_** "

"semua orang mencarimu. Cepat kembali, ini udah mau hujan," kata Sasuke.

"Begitu ya," kata Sakura tak bersalah.

"Kau pikir kau tersesat, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku,"

"Bukannya kau dari desa?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Yeah, tapi aku gak kenal sama tempat ini," Kata Sakura berjalan mundur 1 langkah dan

 **SLIP**

Sakura terjatuh karena terlalu banyak mundur. Sasuke langsung menyambar tangan Sakura dan ikut terjatuh juga ke dalam jurang dangkal. Duh duh! Parahnya nasib.

"Hey! Gadis sialan. Gara gara kau pinggangku sakit!"

"Maaf, aku tidak seng-" well.. jurangnya cukup dalam… Sakura langsung terdiam karenanya.

"Sekarang, apa!?' Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu,"bisik Sakura dengan wajah takut.

"Matilah kita," batin Sakura.

.

.

.

 _Di sisi lain, aku malah tidak punya keberanian dan ke aggresivan seperti dia dan aku malah_

 _Lari dari kenyataan karena perasaan tak jelas ini. Aku tak tahu mengapa? Dan bagaimana bisa?_

 _Aku terlalu bodoh untuk semua ini. Apa karena ini terlalu tiba tiba?_

 _Atau malah aku yang terlalu naïf?_

 _Mungkinkah aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya jatuh cinta kepada seseorang?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Next chapter:**

 **"Hey! bisakah kau hanya diam dan duduk saja?"**

 **"Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan  
hal yang tidak penting, dasar manusia tak waras."**

 **"Uchiha-san itu ternyata baik ya,"**

 **"Cepat aku akan menariknya!"**

 **"Tentu kau punya,"**

 _ ***Mata Raishuu = Sampai jumpa minggu depan.**_

* * *

Setelah 2 minggu tak muncul akhirnya muncul lagi Author gila nan sinting. berhubung dengan UTS yang semakin menggarap jiwaku tanpa henti jadi um... mau take break lagi 2 minggu boleh ya... oh ya... makasih yang udah review... Arigatou... jadi sekian dari saya... Jaa- minna


End file.
